


Every Little Piece (Stray Kids Oneshot Series)

by spearones (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You can read it as ships if you squint and tilt your head a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spearones
Summary: Above all, we were family.(Stray Kids Oneshot Series)





	1. Chapter 1

“Chan.”

No response. He kicked his ankle lightly.  


“Chan. Get up.”  


A muffled groan, “Five more minutes, Mom.”  


Woojin frowned, “I thought we agreed that you were the mom though?”  


Either Chan didn’t hear him or he was ignoring him. Woojin chose to believe the former.  


Jeongin poked his head into the room. He tilted his head to the side questioningly. Woojin nodded at him. He smiled a little before ducking away.  


Woojin counted silently in his head.  


_ One. _   


_ Two. _   


_ Three. _   


_ Fo- _   


“CHANNIE-HYUNG HELP ME.”  


In a flash, Chan shot to his feet, suddenly wide awake and sprinting out of his room.  


“MY JEONGINNIE MY JEONGINNIE, WHAT’S WRONG? HYUNG IS ON THE WAY DON’T WORRY.” Woojin made a mental note to sign Chan up for the next summer olympics. He would kill sprinting.  


He walked out of the room to find Chan practically smothering their youngest, “What’s wrong? What happened? Are you hurt? Do I need to call an ambulance? Who hurt you? Point them out and I will end them. Do you need food? I’ll cook for you, what do you want to eat? Have you drank enough water today? Come on, let’s get you something to drink. What is it Jeonginnie, tell hyung what’s wrong.”  


Jeongin’s reply was muffled against Chan’s chest. Woojin hoped he could somehow breathe.  


“I’m don’t think he can really answer you, Chris.” He smiled wryly.  


Felix ran into the room, he must’ve heard Jeognin’s yell. He was wearing whoever’s pink socks and sliding across the floor. His eyes were wide in a  _ ‘What happened and what can I do to help?’ _ sort of way. And, honestly, he probably would have tried to help (because he’s just that type of person) if he hadn’t kept sliding. And sliding some more. And slipping. And losing his balance. And crashing to the floor. 

He sat up quickly, eyes now saying:  _ ‘What just happened and what do I do about it?’ _ before he fell on his other side with a soft  _ ‘oomph.’ _   


Chan immediately ran to him all while dragging poor Jeongin with him. Now he was smothering two boys against his chest and he looked about ready to call that ambulance.  


“Alrighty.” Woojin said, walked towards them, “A few things. First,” he pulled Jeongin from Chan’s grip, ignoring his protests, “There’s nothing wrong with Jeongin. At least, not that I know of.” He glanced sharply at him and got a thumbs up in return. “Second, you have a keyboard printed into your face.” It was true, they could all distinctly see the key imprints on his cheek. It was the more obvious result of a night spent typing away at a computer. “And lastly,” he pulled a still dazed Felix out of Chan’s arms and looked him up and down worriedly, “You probably need to go lay down for a minute.” He nodded woozily before stumbling hopefully to his room.  


Jeongin frowned and followed after him, “I’m gonna make sure he’s okay.”  


Chan looked as if he hadn’t quite understood what had just happened, “So, why am I up again?”  


Woojin grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the kitchen, “Because it’s nearly 12 and I know for a fact that you haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday.”  


His eyes widened, “Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?”  


“Chan, you went to bed at 8 o’clock.”  


“Last night?”  


“ _ This morning _ .”   


“Oh.” He looked a little surprised at that, “Really?”  


“Yes, really. You told me last night you were working on some new music and I fell asleep before I could make sure you went to bed too.”  


“I’m okay, you don’t have to make sure I go to bed. Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.”  


Woojin sighed heavily, he clearly didn’t understand. He turned, facing Chan and placed both hands on his cheeks, “I know you’re the leader and I know we’re the same age, but I’m still the eldest and I take that responsibility very seriously.  _ Yes _ , I will always try to take care of you and the kids and  _ yes _ , that means I need to make sure you go to bed at a decent hour.”

“Alright,” Chan said slowly, “I have a question though.”  


“Yeah? What is it Channie?”  


“Are you sure you’re not the mom?”  


“Bang Chan you have three seconds to run.”  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is legitimately the closest thing to romance that I can write :'D

The song ended and Hyunjin collapsed to the floor, completely breathless. 

The clock on the wall was soon approaching midnight and he knew that he needed to get back to the dorm soon but he couldn’t let himself leave yet, not yet. He needed to fix ‘this,’ whatever ‘this’ was. This dance, this imperfection, this human being.

Himself. He needed to fix himself.

He sighed, picked himself off the floor, and went to restart the music.

On and on he went, trying, trying so hard, to fix everything. Turn quicker here, don’t step out too far here, practice rapping more often, write more, work harder, do better, do better, do better,  _ do better. _

He tried to lose himself in the music, in the movements, but he couldn’t, not like he used to. Music was still his passion, his drive, but the weight of the camera and the eyes of the world on him put a forceful type of pressure on him to  _ be better _ . He’d gotten so far, he couldn’t stop now, not ever.

He kept promising himself, ‘ _ One more time. One more time and then I’ll go home.’  _ Over and over again he repeated that same promise and still, he restarted the music. It was almost one in the morning.

He collapsed to the ground again and curled up on his side, almost too exhausted to even breathe.

He only let himself stay down for a moment before he got up again.

A soft knock stopped him right before he pressed the button to restart the music.

Seungmin poked his head through the door, head tilting slightly to the side, a worried frown on his lips, “Why are you still here?” He asked, voice early morning soft.

Hyunjin half-shrugged, not looking him in the eye, “I’m practicing.”

The other boy walked to him, shaking his head, “Come home. You can’t pull a Chan-hyung all-nighter, it’s not good for you.”

“Just one more time and then I was gonna leave.” The look on Seungmin’s face made it clear that he didn’t believe him in the slightest. Hyunjin didn’t really believe himself either.

Still, he put his hands up innocently, “I promise, just one more song.”

Seungmin sighed, “Fine. But,” he reached out and grabbed Hyunjin’s hand before he could start the music again, “I get to pick the song.”

Hyunjin opened his mouth to protest but Seungmin pushed him gently away to the middle of the practice room and was scrolling through songs.

He had always called Seungmin a puppy,  _ his _ puppy, and he was reminded why every day and especially now. Seungmin was soft smiles, lovable companionship, little actions that spoke louder than words, and a general existence that just made the world a better place. But he was also stubborn, maybe a tad bit mischievous, and stubborn.

He finally picked a song and the sound of guitars and drums filled the room. Hyunjin smiled softly to himself; Seungmin always seemed to know what song to play.

He joined Hyunjin in the center of the practice room. Reaching out, he grabbed both of his arms and placed them around his own neck before wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s waist. Hyunjin pulled him closer as they swayed softly in a circle to the music.

_ Oh, I always let you down. _

_ You’re shattered on the ground. _

_ But still I find you there, _

_ Next to me. _

Seungmin pressed his forehead against his, their noses touched lightly. When he spoke, their breaths mingled together, “Stop being so difficult.”

He reached up with one hand to stroke Seungmin’s cheek softly, “What do you mean?” They spoke quietly, there was no need to be loud when they were this close together.

“You know what I mean.” He said, shifting in his embrace to lay his head on his shoulder. He sighed quietly and moved his arms to wrap them around Hyunjin’s waist.

He kept stroking Seungmin’s cheek as they swayed in each other’s arms and for the first time in a long time, Hyunjin’s world felt perfect.

He pressed his lips against the other boy’s forehead and felt him smile sleepily as the song ended. Hyunjin heard him begin to sing softly, a concert only for him.

_ And oh, the stupid things I do. _

_ I’m far from good, it’s true. _

_ But still I find you, _

_ Next to me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey come yell at me on Tumblr :D @spear-bean


	3. Chapter 3

Chan shut the front door silently behind him. It was way past midnight and he didn’t want to wake the others. He wondered briefly if Woojin would scold him for coming home so late. Maybe. Probably. Most likely. Yes. But that was an ‘in the morning’ problem. 

He left his shoes at the door and walked towards the room he shared with Changbin. A sliver of light peeked out from under the doorway. Chan frowned. He had hoped the younger boy would be asleep by now.

He opened the door, “Hey, Bin-” he stopped short, face breaking out in a soft smile.

Changbin sat behind one of their shared desks, notebook out, pen in hand, and fast asleep.

“I can’t just leave you there.” He murmured to himself, still smiling. He walked over and pulled the pen out of his hand and closed his notebook before gathering the boy in his arms.

They teased Changbin occasionally about his size but it was true, he was small. And light, so light that Chan wondered briefly if he had been eating enough. He felt like he weighed nothing to Chan.

He gently laid him on his back; Chan knew he preferred to sleep that way. Searching around, he found Gyu and carefully wedged him in Changbin’s arms before pulling the blankets up, tucking them in.

He stepped back and nodded to himself, satisfied.

With Woojin in mind, he got himself ready for bed. He glanced one last time at his friend to make sure he was still asleep before turning the lights out.


	4. Chapter 4

Minho sighed as his phone went to voicemail for the sixth time. He had been trying to call Chan for the past 20 minutes but the other boy hadn’t answered. 

Thunder boomed outside making him jump a little. It had been storming for the past two hours and Minho was hoping Chan could give him a ride back to the dorm. Although honestly he didn’t know how Chan would be able to drive him home seeing as he didn’t own a car. He was really just hoping that the leader would magically have an alternate solution.

He sighed and gave up on Chan. He needed to get home soon. He pulled his hat low on his head and began to walk downstairs.

“Hey!” He looked up to see Changbin on the landing right above him.

He rushed down the steps to catch up, “You didn’t bring an umbrella did you?”

Minho shook his head ruefully, “No. Did you?” He didn’t know why he asked, he already knew the answer.

Changbin sighed, “Nope.”

“I guess we’re both walking in the rain then.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Woojin-hyung is gonna kill us if we get sick.”

“If you mean him killing us as in him smothering us in blankets, not letting us out of the dorm for a week, and aggressively nursing us back to health, then yes, yes he will kill us.”

Changbin laughed to himself thinking about it, Minho definitely wasn’t wrong.

“Anyway,” Minho continued, “We can blame it on Channie-hyung not answering his phone.”

“Good enough for me.”

They were standing in front of the door, watching lightning streak across the sky as rain pounded against the sidewalks. Neither of them wanted to go out but they needed to go.

Changbin reached out and grasped Minho’s hand in his own, “Ready?”

Minho squeezed his hand, “Yeah, let’s go home.”

And so Changbin shoved the doors of JYP Entertainment open and ran out into the rain all while pulling Minho with him.

They ran side by side in the rain, still clutching each other’s hands like lifelines. Once, Minho felt the other boy begin to slip. He stopped running and reached out to pull Changbin close to keep him from falling. They both stumbled but managed to stay on their feet.

“You good?” He yelled loud enough to be heard over the storm.

Changbin didn’t say anything, just nodded, head pressed against Minho’s shoulder.

The grabbed each other’s hands again and kept running.

 

_______________________________

 

“We’re home!” Changbin called as they took off their wet shoes at the door. 

“But they’re not.” Minho said walking further inside and tossing his hat somewhere.

He opened a closet door and pulled out a clean towel. He went back to where Changbin was and began to dry the younger boy’s hair.

“Hey!” He cried out, surprised.

“Hold still!”

He stepped back and nodded to himself once he deemed Changbin’s hair sufficiently dry and began to dry his own hair.

“Go change into something warm.” He ordered, voice slightly muffled by the towel.

“You too hyung.” Changbin murmured, walking towards his room, footsteps light against the wooden floors. Small puddles of water trailed behind him. Minho made a mental note as he walked to his own room to clean them up so no one would slip.

He walked out a few minutes later in a dry t-shirt and sweatpants to find that Changbin had wrapped himself completely up in a large blanket.

“Cute.” He said, smiling fondly at him. He reached out and gently tickled under his chin, as was his habit.

Changbin didn’t reply, just shifted and offered Minho part of his blanket which he gladly accepted.

They sat there, curled against each other wrapped up in a soft blanket. Changbin found Minho’s hand again. They didn’t even talk, just lightly traced patterns on each other’s hands.

The nine of them always seemed to cling to each other no matter where they were. Wrapping an arm around each other’s shoulders walking down the street, sitting on each other’s laps during V Lives, and always, always holding hands. Maybe to others it was clingy but for them, it was comfort.

Changbin finally settled his head in the crook of the other boy’s neck. Minho reached up with his free hand to gently comb through his still damp hair and soon, he was asleep.

Minho smiled softly and pulled him closer. They stayed this way for a long time, warm, safe, and content.

Until he sneezed.

Changbin’s eyes fluttered open and before Minho could apologize for waking him, he spoke with a dead serious expression.

“Woojin-hyung’s gonna kill you.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

“What is he doing?”

“Don’t question it.”

“But-”

“Don’t!”

“ _ But why? _ ”

“ _ Because it’s Jisung _ .”

A pause.

“Okay, true.”

Though, Minho had to admit, he wasn’t sure why he was defending the boy, Jeongin’s questioning was perfectly valid.

This was mostly due to the fact that Jisung was standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a broom held up like a weapon.

“Hey!” He called over his shoulder, “You gonna help or just stand there?”

“Honestly I’m okay just standing here.”

“ _ Minho-hyung! _ ”

“What? I was being honest!”

Jeongin sighed and went to stand by Jisung, “So, what are you doing.”

“Look!”

He looked. And looked. And kept looking.

“And what exactly am I looking for?”

“There!” He was staring intently at something.

Jeongin followed his gaze to the ground.

“Is that a cockroach?” He frowned

“ _ Yes! _ ”

“A cockroach.” Minho said, coming up behind them. He sounded unamused.

“But look at it! It’s huge!”

“But is the broom necessary?”

“Yes!” He still hadn’t taken his eyes off the bug.

“So… Do we kill it?” Minho asked.

Jisung shook his head, “I’m not going near that thing.”

“I nominate you, you’re the oldest.” Jeongin said, looking him straight in the eye.

“Technically-” Minho began.

“The oldest here right now.” He amended quickly.

They both looked at him expectantly. Jisung even offered him his broom.

Minho just shook his head and walked into the kitchen all while muttering under his breath.

He stared down at the bug. Admittedly, it was rather big but his shoe was bigger.

He raised his foot up, about to squash it.

But then wings flickered out from it’s body.

Minho reeled back, suddenly wishing he had taken the broom.

_ “Oh my god it’s flying _ .” Jisung shrieked as Jeongin clung to his arm.

“What’s going on?” Felix asked, coming up behind him.

“There’s a cockroach.” Jeongin replied, still holding onto Jisung’s arm for dear life.

“A cockroach?” His brow furrowed as he watched Minho turning frantically in the kitchen, desperately trying to find the bug.

“That’s nothing.” He went to go help the other boy but-

“It flies.” Jisung warned.

He whirled to face them, eyes wide,  _ “It what?” _

“Where did it go?!” Yelled Minho.

Felix swallowed, thinking quickly. He took a deep breath.

“CHANNIE-HYUNG.”

They didn’t have to wait long.

Chan poked his head around the corner, brow furrowed, “Yes?”

They all pointed to the kitchen where Minho was still struggling.

“Flying cockroach.” Felix supplied when he saw the look of confusion.

“Same one as yesterday?”

“Most likely, yeah.”

Jisung gaped at him, “What do you mean  _ yesterday _ ?”

Chan smiled sheepishly, dimples showing, “I thought I got rid of it but I guess not. Hand me the broom Jisungie.”

Now armed with the broom, he joined Minho in the kitchen. They watched the cockroach fly around for a few seconds before it landed on the edge of the sink.

Chan carefully crept forward before swinging the broom overhead and smashing it onto the cockroach. All that was left was a mess that vaguely resembled a cockroach.

“That’s disgusting.” Minho said, wrinkling his nose.

“But at least it’s dead.” Jisung sighed, immensely relieved.

“Then, what’s that?” Jeongin asked, pointing to the very much alive cockroach on the wall.

“And that?” Felix gulped, staring at another cockroach sitting on the kitchen counter.

“ _ Oh my god _ .” Chan breathed, suddenly looking scared. He held the broom as if it were a lifeline.

“There’s more.” Jisung whispered, trying unsuccessfully to hide behind Felix, “Why are there more.”

“Chan.” Minho muttered, eyeing another one, “What do we do?”

He gulped, “Follow me.”

 

_________________________

 

Jaebum jumped at the sound of frantic knocking at his front door.

“Hold on, hold on!” He called, making his way to the door.

He opened it to find one very alarmed looking Bang Chan clutching a broom with four boys desperately clinging onto him.

Chan smiled apologetically and waved the broom in some sort of greeting. (He would have used his free hand bur Felix was currently holding it in a death grip.)

Thankfully, Jaebum caught on quickly, “Cockroaches?”

He sighed, “They fly too.”

He just nodded as if this were an everyday occurence and turned to yell over his shoulder:

“Jackson get the broom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know, this girl is dying on August 6th. See you all in the afterlife it was nice knowing you

“You’re gonna fall.”

“I’m not gonna fall.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“You sure about that?”

“You wouldn’t have to worry about me falling if you would’ve helped me in the first place.”

“.... Okay true.”

“And yet you still stand there.”

“I’m just here for moral support.”

“Moral support does not help me reach the top shelf.”

“That’s your problem.”

“Okay, you know what Seungmin-ah-”

“What’s going on and why is Changbin-hyung standing on the counter?” Asked one very confused Han Jisung as he walked into the kitchen.

“Because  _ he’s _ no help.” Changbin replied, pointing an accusatory finger in Seungmin’s direction.

He just shrugged, “Moral support, remember?”

“Who needs moral support?” Chan asked, walking in, “I can give moral support.”

“Changbin-hyung apparently.” Jisung said, still slightly confused.

“I don’t need moral support.” Changbin groaned.

“Everyone needs moral support.” Seungmin chirped.

“Yes hello I need moral support.” Felix said, poking his head into the kitchen. His brow furrowed, “Changbin-hyung, why are you standing on the counter?”

“Because no one in this house is helpful!”

“Who needs help?” Woojin asked, head popping in next to Felix’s, “I’m here to help.”

“Scratch that,” Changbin sighed, pausing his search to lean against the cupboard “Woojin-hyung is the only helpful person in this house.”

“I still don’t get why you’re on the counter.” Jisung said with a frown.

“My moral support can explain.” He grumbled, opening the cupboard again.

“He’s trying to reach something.” Seungmin said, amused.

“And why aren’t you helping?” Chan asked, “You’re taller than him.”

“Everyone is taller than me!”

“Because I’m-”

“If you say you’re moral support again then I’m seriously gonna fight you.”

“Fight his kneecaps maybe.” Jeongin smiled, walking in to join them.

They couldn’t hear what Changbin said next, something about ‘evil maknaes.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also your author here is 4'11 (150 cm) btw :'))))


	7. Chapter 7

Chan gently shut the door behind him. It was late and he didn’t want to wake anyone.

He rubbed his eyes, tired, but he had things he needed to do.

Footsteps padded up behind him and someone wrapped their arms around his waist.

If he was surprised to see Seungmin, It didn’t show

However, a slight frown did appear on his face as he glanced at the younger boy draped across his back, “Don’t you have school in the morning, Seungmin-ah? You should be in bed.”

“And so should you.” He replied sleepily, voice muffled against Chan’s shoulder.

His frown deepened, “I still have a few things I need to do.”

“It can wait.” He said softly as Chan reached up to run his fingers through his hair.

“Come on.” He murmured, shifting so he could pull Seungmin onto his back. The younger boy buried his face into the crook of his neck as Chan carried him to his room. Call him a hypocrite but he wanted to make sure his members were getting enough sleep.

Seungmin’s roommates were thankfully asleep already.

Jisung lay on his back with an arm thrown over his eyes, mouth open slightly. His chest rose and fell steadily.

Felix was curled up on his side, blankets pulled up over his nose. A few stuffed animals were scattered around him.

Chan carefully laid Seungmin down on the last bed in the room. He stood up with work in mind but a pair of arms wrapped around him again and pulled him down onto the bed.

Seungmin held him close and buried his face into his back, “Stay. Please.” He murmured.

“Seungminnie, I have things I ne-”

“Hyung. Please.”

Chan felt his eyelids begin to droop. He sighed.

Seungmin reached and pulled the covers over both of them before snuggling against Chan’s back. His arms wrapped around his waist again, pulling him close.

“Goodnight Channie-hyung.”

Chan didn’t reply, he was already asleep.

 

__________________________________

 

Chan woke up, mind sluggish. He blinked up at the ceiling and tried to remember where he was.

Practice room, street, dorm, Seungmin, things to do, sleep-  _ Seungmin _ .

He shot up, head swiveling around but the other boy was nowhere to be seen. Neither were his roommates.

He swung his legs over the bed and stood up, hand reaching to comb through his dark curls.

His padded across the wooden floor to the kitchen, body swaying in a natural rhythm.

He walked into the kitchen, still somewhat asleep to find:

A large mess.

A small fire.

And a very panicked Hyunjin.

Chan was suddenly much more awake.

“Jinnie-ah? You good?”

The other boy spun to face him, fire momentarily forgotten, “Hyung?” He ran and began to shove Chan out of the kitchen, “Nope, nope, nope, out.”

His brow furrowed, “You can’t kick me out of my own kitchen though?”

“Yes I can.” He replied briskly and with a final shove, “And I just did.”

“Your eggs are burning.” He called over his shoulder.

“ _ Oh my god. _ ”

It was honestly a miracle that the smoke alarm hadn’t gone off yet.

 

________________________

 

Fifteen minutes later, Chan was presented a small brown bag from the bakery down the street, a small note that read ‘I tried’ and a very apologetic Hwang Hyunjin.

Chan did appreciate the sentiment though.

He sat against the wall and picked at his blueberry muffin absentmindedly.

A few slow minutes later, Felix emerged from the bathroom with a towel swung around his neck and his hair still damp.

He slumped to the ground next to Chan with a sigh. He still looked half asleep.

Chan just offered him part of his muffin.

They sat in silence. Felix nibbled his muffin half and Chan counted the number of freckles on his face.

After he was done, he stood up and offered Chan his hand.

“Where are we going?” He asked, taking it. He hadn’t finished counting yet.

“Clothes.” He murmured, voice low and still rough from sleep.

He pulled Chan into his room before he began rummaging through his shared closet.

A moment later, a shirt landed on Chan’s head and pair of shorts were tossed next to him. 

He frowned, “They’re your clothes though.”

Felix just shrugged, changing out of his nightshirt “We share almost everything else in this house. Also, I’m pretty sure those shorts are actually Minho-hyung’s.”

“You do have a point.” He replied, pulling on the shirt Felix gave him, “And these are Woojin’s I think.”

“Oh, you’re right, they are. Do you think he would mind?”

“Probably not.”

“Oh good.”

 

____________________________

 

Chan was about to sit down at his computer when Jeongin poked his head into his room.

“Channie-hyung?”

He turned to glance over his shoulder, “What is it, Jeonginnie?”

“Well,” he looked up at him, almost nervously, “It’s a nice day out. Do you want to go walk with me?”

He thought of what he needed to do: he needed to rearrange several different tracks, write, and a million other things.

“Sure, Jeonginnie, I’d love to.”

 

______________________________

 

Jeongin definitely hadn’t been lying when he said it was a nice day.

They had walked for hours, hand in hand, talking, laughing, and smiling. It made Chan feel good.

However, it didn’t change the fact that he still had a mountain of work left to do.

They walked inside, still holding hands, cheeks slightly pink from the sun.

“Thanks hyung.” Jeongin smiled.

“No problem.” Chan replied, ruffling his hair, “I’ll see you later. I have work I need to do.”

“No you don’t.” Jisung said, walking out of Chan’s room.

He frowned, “What do you mean?”

Jisung yawned, “I finished it.”

“What did you finish.”

“Um, your work?”

“The tracks-”

“Done.”

“Music-”

“Did it.”

“What about lyrics.”

Jisung frowned and pulled out his phone. He tapped a few things before sliding it back in his pocket, “I sent you what I’ve been working on. You can look over it if you want.”

Chan felt his phone buzz, “You really did all of it?”

He nodded, “Yep, all of it.”

“Han Jisung, you are a lifesaver.”

“Here, you can repay me by saving my life. All of our lives really.”

“Okay, how?”

“Hyunjin and Minho-hyung offered to cook dinner.”

He blinked, thinking of the mini fire from this morning.

“I’m on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello if anyone has a Tumblr come yell at me or something @spear-bean :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to know, this was written right after the vid of Jeongin collapsing on stage was out :(
> 
> Written in hopes that the boys are resting

“Please,” Chan begged, “Please talk to the company. We can’t keep going like this, we just need a little time.” 

Their manager looked at him sadly, “I know you and the boys are tired, Channie-ah, but there’s not much I can do to change your schedule.”

Chan opened his mouth to plead again but the door behind him opened and Woojin quietly slid in the room. He was instantly filled with relief.  _ ‘I’m so happy to see you.’ _

“Hey Chan, Jeongin’s- oh, did I interrupt?” He made it sound like him coming in was an accident. Chan knew though; Woojin had been standing behind the door listening for some time now.

“No, you’re fine.” Chan said softly, “What’s up? What’s with Jeongin?”  _ ‘Please, please let him be okay.’ _

“He’s resting now.” He walked closer so he could stand face to face with the him, “Changbin’s looking after him and the rest.”  _ ‘I’m here now, you can do it.’ _

Chan just leaned closer, enough so that he could feel the other boy’s breath against his face. He was glad Woojin was here, he desperately needed something to keep him grounded or he would break.  _ ‘Thank you for being here with me.’ _

Woojin didn’t say anything, just wrapped his arms around Chan and pulled him close. Chan laid his head against the older boy’s shoulder and closed his eyes.  _ ‘You’re okay. ‘We’ll get through this.’ _

Their manager cleared his throat; Chan had almost forgotten he was there, “I’ll uh, I’ll see what I can do. Go wait with the others and I’ll let you know what the company says.”

Woojin nodded, “Thank you.” He kept an arm wrapped tightly around Chan’s shoulders and guided him towards the door.

They walked in silence. Chan wanted to say something but he didn’t. If Woojin felt it, he didn’t say anything, just held onto him a little tighter.  _ ‘I’m here if you need me.’ _

He pushed the door to their waiting room open. It was silent. That in itself was unnerving; they were never quiet. He felt his heart sink a little more.

They started to stand up when they walked in but Woojin gently waved them down.  _ ‘It’s okay. We’ll figure this out.’ _

There was a sense of anxiety in the room, a sort of  _ ‘I don’t want to be here _ .’ It mingled in the air with exhaustion and worry. They wanted to go but couldn’t. They wanted to rest but their minds couldn’t shut down.

Chan finally detached himself from Woojin and kneeled down in front of their youngest and placed a hand on his knee.

Jeongin head was resting on Jisung’s shoulder. He opened his eyes at the touch.  _ ‘Hi,’ _ he seemed to say,  _ ‘I’m happy to see you.’ _

Chan greeted him with a soft smile, “Feeling any better?”

He blinked sleepily, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards a little, “Getting there. Don’t worry about me though.”  _ ‘I’ll be okay, I promise.’ _

“Impossible.” He said softly, reaching up to gently flick his forehead. The younger’s smile only grew.  _ ‘I’ll never not worry about you.’ _

“What are we gonna do?” Jisung asked quietly.  _ ‘I’m scared.’ _

“I don’t know.” Chan sighed, “The manager said he would talk try to help.”

“Minho-hyung called.” Hyunjin said, “He said if they didn’t give us time off, he would go to the company himself.”  _ ‘Are we going to be okay?’ _

They laughed quietly at their missing member. Chan only half doubted him though. But then again, he was ready to give JYP himself a call.  _ ‘For you, I’ll do whatever it takes.’ _

A soft knock sounded at the door. Their manager poked his head in. Woojin ushered him inside, closing the door after him.

“Well,” he said slowly. They leaned forward with a mix of hope and dread, “For now, you have the rest of today and all of tomorrow. The company said they’ll decide what to do long-term soon and let you guys know.”

The room flooded with a sense of relief. It wasn’t a long time but it was something.

Their manager motioned towards the door, “There’s a car waiting for you if you’re ready to go.”

_ 'Let’s go home.’ _

They pulled each other to their feet and walked out. They were still quiet but the mood had definitely improved.  _ ‘Is it okay?’ _

They didn’t even say much in the car, just dozed or traded sleepy smiles. There was a feeling of quiet contentment wrapped around them.  _ ‘We’ll be alright.’ _

They linked hands walking inside and laughed quietly at Jisung and Felix’s bad jokes. Someone had texted Minho that they were there. He said he’d be waiting for them at the door.

He opened the door before any of them had the chance to unlock it and greeted them with a bright smile, “Hey!”  _ ‘I’m so happy to see you.’ _

“You shouldn’t be on your feet.” Changbin said pointedly.  _ ‘I’m just worried.’ _

He waved him off, “I’m fine. Come inside.”  _ ‘I’ll be okay. My focus is on you guys now.’ _

_ ‘You always say that.’ _

“Go change,” Woojin called, “Be comfortable, put the clothes you have on in the dirty clothes basket, I’ll get to them later.”  _ ‘Let yourselves relax a little, you all deserve it.’ _

He got a few ‘Yes hyung”’s in reply but Chan stayed rooted where he was.

“Where are you going?” He asked. Woojin was walking to the kitchen.  _ ‘You need to rest too.’ _

“Come with me.” He called over his shoulder.  _ ‘We need to talk.’ _

Chan joined him in the kitchen. He was pulling out glasses from the cupboard. He set nine on the countertop and began to fill them with water. Chan silently passed him the glasses as he went.

“We need to do something.” He said finally, filling the last glass. He looked Chan in the eyes.  _ ‘We need to take care of them.’ _

He leaned his back against the counter, “I know. But what?”

“We could lock the doors and not let anyone in.” Minho suggested, joining them. He walked lightly, foot still healing.  _ ‘I’m only half joking. I will lock those doors if I have to.’ _

“Fine by me.” Chan sighed.  _ ‘I’ll do whatever it takes.’ _

Woojin just laughed quietly.  _ ‘As long as they’re taken care of.’ _

“You all good?” Changbin asked, poking his head in.  _ ‘Someone needs to look after you guys too.’ _

“We’re fine.”  _ ‘Just worried.’ _

“Don’t frown so much, Minho-hyung, you’ll get wrinkles.”  _ ‘Smile for me?’ _

“Hey!” His eyes crinkled as he smiled.  _ ‘For you.’ _

Woojin shook his head, watching them fondly, “Bin, go change. Minho, help me and Chan water the kids.”

“Oh? Are they plants?” Chan had an amused twinkle in his eye.

“Yes, small and in need of water to grow.”

“Can’t argue with that.” They each grabbed a few glasses.

 

______________________

 

“Come back!” Seungmin called, playfully chased Jeongin around the dorm.

“No!” He cried, playing along, “Leave me alone!”

“One second.” Minho said, halting them and handing them both a glass. The slid to a stop in front of them and obediently drank. Minho nodded, once they were done, satisfied. He took their empty glasses.

“Hyung no! Help me!” His eyes were pulled into little crescent moons as he grinned.

“Oh come on, you have that look, you’re having fun!”  _ ‘I’m glad to see you smiling.’ _

“Settle down a little.” Minho chuckled, sipping the last glass he had.  _ ‘Rest.’ _

“Okay hyung.” Seungmin slung his arm around Jeongin’s shoulders. They walked away, still laughing to themselves.  _ ‘I’m happy that you’re with me.’ _

 

_____________________________

 

“Hold still!” Hyunjin cried, trying to help Jisung pull his hoodie on.

The other boy’s response was muffled, head desperately seeking the top to no avail.

His head finally popped out of the top, hood falling over his face, “Only me, seriously, that would only happen to me.”  _ ‘Thanks for helping me.’ _

“Honestly, yeah.”  _ ‘Of course.’ _

“Hi.” Chan said, walking in. He handed a glass of water to Hyunjin, “Drink. Woojin is convinced you’re all plants.” He pulled Jisung’s hood down and handed him a glass.

He just blinked in surprise but drank anyway, “Plants?”

“You need water to grow.” He explained.  _ ‘He’s not wrong though.’ _

“I’m okay with being a plant.” Jisung said, shrugging.  _ ‘Thanks for looking after us.’ _

_ ‘Always.’ _

 

________________________

 

“Felix why- never mind.”

He waved for Woojin from where he lay on the ground, “Hi hyung. I don’t really know why, I’m just here.”

“That’s the same thing you told me when I asked.” Changbin called, pulling a black shirt from his closet.  _ ‘You good?’ _

“Still haven’t come up with a good reason for being down here.”  _ ‘I’m fine, just hanging out.’ _

“Well, here.” Woojin said, setting a glass of water down next to him. He received finger guns in return.

“I’ll make sure he drinks it.” Changin said as Woojin handed him his glass.  _ ‘I’ll help you and the others watch out for the rest.’ _

“Thanks. Dirty clothes?”

He handed Woojin a small pile, “Mine and his.” He said, nodding to Felix who had sat up and was drinking the water. He waved with his free hand.

Woojin smiled, “Both of you rest.”

“Okay.” Changbin said, sitting on the ground next to Felix.

“Cute.” Woojin murmured, walking out. He left them lying on the floor, side by side.

 

________________________________

 

Chan was pretty sure it had been Jisung’s idea but he wasn’t complaining.

They had drug out all of the blankets and pillows they had and piled them in the main living area. He was pretty sure they had attempted to build a pillow fort but gave up and decided to leave everything where it was.

So here they were, all in one room nearly piled on top of one another and trading sleepy but happy smiles.

“Goodnight.” Chan called. He received a chorus of ‘goodnight’s’

_ ‘Sleep well. I love you.’ _


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next one is split into two parts btw!! <3

“HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT?”

Jisung and Felix ran inside, arms slung around each other’s necks. They had huge matching grins and looked too excited for anyone’s good.

“What is it?” Jeongin asked. He was sitting in the floor with a book in his lap.

“There’s-”

Jisung’s feet slid out from under him. He crashed to the ground, dragging Felix with him. They landed in a heap of tangled limbs.

“What happened?” Minho asked, emerging from somewhere in the dorms.

“They ran in and Jisung tripped.”

“No no no, not that.” Minho said, shaking his head, “What happened? What were they so excited for?”

“There’s a new amusement park opening.” Hyunjin said smiling. He walked in, arm wrapped around Seungmin’s shoulders.

“Oh?” Minho tilted his head to the side, interested, “Where?”

“Right next to the park.” Seungmin replied, “We saw it. They ran here to tell you but I guess that didn’t really work.”

“Hey guys, what’s go- oh my god why are Jisung and Felix on the floor?”

Chan dropped his grocery bags and rushed to pull the two back on their feet.

“There’s an amusement park opening.” Jeongin chirped.

Changbin followed in after Chan, frowning, “That doesn’t explain why Jisung and Felix are on the ground though.”

“It’s Jisung and Felix.” Woojin said, closing the door behind him, “There’s a lot of stuff about them that can’t be explained.”

“Is that a compliment?” Felix asked, eyes bleary.

“It’s whatever you want it to be, sweetheart.”

“Okay then.”

“Can we go?” Jisung asked, bouncing around excitedly, “Please?”

Everyone looked at Chan. He turned around, confused, “Who are you looking at- oh me. Why are you all looking at me?”

Minho sighed, “Because we’re all waiting for you to make the decision.”

“Oh, well,’ he hesitated and was immediately hit by the sad but hopeful stares of the millenium line.

“H-hey don’t look at me like that! Come on guys!” He could’ve maybe handled it if it had been two, maybe three of them, but all five? No one stood a chance against that.

“Please, hyung?” Jeongin asked, blinking innocently, bottom lip jutting out ever so slightly.

He thought for a moment. It couldn’t be  _ that _ bad, right? Everyone liked amusement parks and besides, it wouldn’t hurt to get out of the dorm for a couple hours.

“Yeah,” he smiled, slow and hesitant, “Go get ready, we’ll leave soon.”

Felix tackled him to the ground in a hug with a huge grin, “Thanks, hyung!” He let go and ran off to find his shoes.

Chan lay on the floor, slightly dazed. Changbin pulled him into a sitting position, “You good?”

“I hope so.”

 

______________________

 

To say it was crowded was, well, a gross understatement.  

“Oh my god.” Minho breathed.

Felix latched onto Chan, peeking over the other boy’s shoulder, “Sorry,” he said, voice muffled, “But I’m gonna get lost if I don’t hold onto someone.”

“Me too.” Jisung said, wrapping his arms around Felix’s waist.

“Not a bad idea though.” Chan muttered to himself. “Hey guys,” he called, “Grab onto each other, I don’t want anyone getting lost.”

They formed a line, grasping onto each other’s shoulders, waists, hoods, arms, anything really. Woojin moved to the back of the line, “I’ll keep count of all eight heads.” He called to Chan.

They pushed through the crowd, still holding onto each other tightly. Every now and then, you could hear soft  _ oh’ _ s and  _ ah _ ’s as they each took in the park. Another gross understatement: this place was huge.

“Where to first?” Chan called behind him.

“Restroom?” Jeongin called back hesitantly. He was near the back of the line, arms wrapped around Minho’s torso. Woojin had a firm grip on his shoulders.

“Me too please.” Seungmin said, leaning out from behind Jisung.

“I’ll take them.” Woojin called, “We’ll catch up soon.”

“Okay.” Chan held up a thumbs up. They left, still clinging onto each other, and the rest adjusted and they kept walking.

A group of people ran past, jostling them. Chan waited until they had gone past before moving again.

“Where do you guys wanna go?” He called back to-

No one.

He blinked, glancing around, searching for the rest of his group only to find a massive crowd full of strangers.

“This is  _ so  _ not good.” He muttered, pushing back the way he came much to the displeasure of the still moving crowd. After fifteen minutes of searching, he still couldn’t find them.

“Hey!” It was Woojin, arm wrapped protectively around Jeongin against the mass, Seungmin holding onto the cuff of his sleeve. He ran up and grabbed Chan’s arm to keep himself from being swept away, “What happened? Where’s the rest?”

“Well,” he hesitated, “There was this crowd-”

“ _ Chan. _ ”

He spoke in a rush, “I may have lost the kids.”

His jaw dropped, “What do you mean you ‘lost the kids’?”

“Okay so, there was-” he paused, mouth still open, “Where’s Seungmin? And Jeongin?”

Woojin’s head whipped around, searching for him, “They were right here!” He cried in disbelief.

“Oh my god.” Chan groaned, “What do we even do?”

“We find the kids!”

“Okay, yeah, I knew that. But where do we start?”

“Well-”

From not too far away, a rollercoaster cart  _ whooshed _ past, carrying two very familiar screams along with it. Chan and Woojin gaped at it, eyes wide in recognition.

Chan half smiled, “I found the kids.”

“Oh my god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kinda caught up on what I've written for this so far so updates are gonna be a bit slower from here on out, sorry! I'll still try to be quick though!! <33


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello I'm back after what, two weeks??
> 
> I am so sorry.
> 
> A lot of stuff happened (nothing bad tho, dw!) and I pretty much couldn't write. BUT I'M BACK NOW!!
> 
> This is the continuation of the last part and there WILL be one final part to finish up so stay tuned!
> 
> Also if any of you guys are reading Control, next chapter should be up really soon, I promise! Thanks for sticking with me guys, I seriously love you all.
> 
> Anyway, hi hello, how are you guys doing.

“Okay  _ what  _ just happened.”

“Mate, if I knew, I’d tell you.”

Jisung sighed through his nose, arms still wrapped securely around Felix’s waist, “What do we do- oh my god what is happening?”

A lady had grabbed the back of his shirt and was dragging him, “Come on, Hyojun, while the line is short!”

“I’m not Hyojun though?” Jisung yelled, still holding onto Felix, pulling him with him.

Either the lady didn’t hear him or she simply ignored him. He did wonder briefly how strong she was if she was able to pull two struggling teenage boys without much of an issue. It both baffled and amazed him.

She pulled them both into the line for a roller coaster, still ignoring their protests. The line  _ was _ miraculously short seeing how busy the park was, they were almost to the front.

The lady turned to them impatiently, “Hyojun stop trying to pull away! You wanted to go on this thing so now you need to- hold on,  _ you’re not Hyojun _ .”

Jisung nodded sadly, “I am not Hyojun, I am Jisung.” She finally let go of his shirt and ran, shoving through the line that was growing steadily behind them, desperately still looking for Hyojun.

“Well,” Felix blinked, still looking like he hadn’t quite understood what just happened, “I guess we need to go find Chan and the others. Excuse us please.” He said politely to the people behind them, trying to slide through.

“Come on, you’re next!” Someone grabbed his arm, pulling him forward toward the ride. He cried out in surprise but was ignored. Giving up, he grabbed Jisung’s arm with a ‘if I’m going down, you’re coming with me’ look.

“No no no no.” Jisung mumbled, staring wide eyed at the roller coaster, “Bad idea,  _ very _ bad idea.” Too late, they were already in the seats and being strapped in. He looked at his “friend” dead in the eyes.

“Lee Felix, I hate you.”

“Love you too Hannie-ah.”

And the ride clicked a few times and started.

 

______________________

 

“We were  _ right _ there with them, how are we lost?”

“You know? I have no clue.”

Jeongin sighed, “Well, what now?”

Seungmin stood on the tips of his toes, trying to spot the others, “We ne-”

“Hey kids!” A man was walking straight towards them. He was wearing a long overcoat even though it was way too hot. Something about him set off warning signals in Seungmin’s brain.

“Hey!” He called again. He was getting closer, his eyes almost automatically focusing on Jeongin, “Do you-”

“No. We don’t” Seungmin said, hands clamping down on Jeongin’s shoulders, steering him away, “Thanks, but no.”

“Hold on-”

“ _ No _ .” He snapped. He pushed them both through the crowd and left the man behind.

“Where are we going now?” Jeongin asked, glancing back.

“Away.”

“To?”

“Somewhere far.”

“Hey!”

Seungmin whirpled around, briefly letting go of Jeongin to raise his fist. He expected to see the same man following them. He did  _ not _ expect to see Minho and Changbin shoving through the crowd towards them.

They caught up to them, “Why do you look like you’re about to fight someone?” Minho asked, slightly breathless.

“When is he not about to fight someone.” Changbin muttered.

“That’s only you.” Seungmin said dismissively, waving him off, “But it’s because-”

“Hey! You kids, get back here!” He was still following them.

“-of that.”

“What now?” Jeongin asked, peeking over Seungmin’s shoulder.

“We get out of here.” Minho replied, pushing the three of them.

“To?” Changbin asked, glancing back.

Minho didn’t respond, “Excuse me! Coming through!” He pushed them all through the crowd, ignoring the looks of annoyance shot his way.

Finally, one man shot his hand out and stopped Minho and the others, “Stop cutting in line!” He yelled, face red.

He frowned, “What line?”

“Idiot.” The man muttered, not bothering to answer.

“I’m sorry?” He was genuinely confused.

“Hyung.” Jeongin’s voice sounded very small.

“What is it?”

“Look.”

Minho followed the other’s gaze upwards. His eyes widened and he felt his heart nearly stop.

In their haste to get away, they had stumbled into the line for the tallest ferris wheel Minho had ever seen.

Changbin stiffened slightly, sensing the other’s dread, “Hey look,” he murmured, cutting his eyes at him, “There’s the exit gate over there.”

Seungmin heard him, “Yeah, but there’s that guy again.” He was a little ways from the exit but was undoubtedly still be searching for them. He began to wander closer and closer to the ferris wheel.

The line began to move, “Next!” It was their turn.

 

_______________________

 

They ran clutching each other’s hands, both determined to not lose each other.

“Hey!” Chan ran up to one of the workers at the roller coaster, breathless, “Have you seen my kids?” “ _ Our _ kids.” “Have you seen  _ our _ kids?”

The other man blinked at them, “Sir-”

“Please, just don’t even ask.” Woojin muttered, sighing heavily, “We’re only looking for-”

“ _ Hyungs! _ ”

“-them.”

Two boys were stumbling off the ride and clinging to one another. If possible, the worker looked even more surprised, “Those are your kids.”

“Yes.” Chan said, nodding firmly, “Those are our kids.”

“Well then,” he looked like he didn’t quite know what to say, “There they are I guess.”

“Thanks.” Woojin was already pulling Chan away.

They finally managed to reach each other. Felix immediately let go of Jisung to bury his face into Chan’s chest, Jisung did the same to Woojin, “I seriously hate you right now.” He rubbed comforting circles on his back.

“To be honest, I hate myself too right now.” His answer was muffled in Chan’s chest, the older boy gently patted his head, “You two good?”

“No.” They groaned in unison.

“Me neither.”

Woojin eyed him suspiciously, “Why aren’t you good?”

“We’re still missing over half of our kids.”

Felix finally managed to look up, “Yeah, how did you manage to lose all of us though?”

“I have no idea.” Chan groaned.

“Let’s go then I guess.” Jisung said, finally pulling himself away from Woojin. Except he stumbled backwards and would have fallen if Woojin hadn’t grabbed him, “Okay, hold on.” He pulled Jisung onto his back, not even letting him protest, before nodding at Chan, “Ready when you are.”

He grabbed Felix’s hand and nodded, “Okay, let’s go.”

________________________

 

“What do we do?” Jeongin asked, pressing closer to them.

“We can make a run for it?” Changbin tensed, leaning forward slightly.

Minho swallowed, “Let’s ride the ferris wheel. We can decide what to do after but this’ll give us some time.”

“But hyung, you’re-” Seungmin asked, frowning.

He shook his head, “Not important right now. Come on, we’re holding up the line.” He pushed them again, gently this time.

He felt like a robot walking forward, mind blank. The world fell out of focus for a moment. Someone tugged on his hand, bringing him back.

Jeongin was gripping his hand tightly, as if it were a lifeline. He let the younger boy pull him to one of the seats, motioning for the others.

“Sorry.” The person working the ferris wheel said, seeing what they were trying to do, “Only two to a seat.” She didn’t even give them a chance to reply, just put one hand on Seungmin’s shoulder, the other on Changbin’s, and steered them both to a different seat.

Minho watched them for a moment, still not completely understanding. He shook his head, trying to come back. “Come on.” He murmured softly, nudging Jeongin to the seat he had been going towards.

“Will they be okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, they’re be fine.”

“Will you be okay?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Hyung.”

“I’m fine Jeonginnie, really.”

If the youngest had something else he wanted to say, he didn’t say it, just scooted closer to Minho. Their legs bumped against one another’s, shoulders pressed together. Minho reached over and wove their fingers together, his thumb making small circles on the other’s hand.

The ride shifted and began to move. They didn’t say anything, Minho was barely moving, eyes stubbornly locked straight ahead. Somehow, Jeongin managed to shift closer, he laid his head on Minho’s shoulder, clinging to his arm.

They kept going up and at some point, Minho closed his eyes, body still moving but eyes unseeing. He felt Jeongin let out a soft breath.

“It’s so beautiful.”

And for a moment, Minho opened his eyes. It wasn’t for long, but he had to agree.

The view really was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you guys wanna scream about comeback, please do, I'm literally dying :'))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
